(a) Field
An exemplary embodiment relates to a voltage measuring apparatus and a battery management system including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A voltage measuring apparatus according to the related art for measuring a plurality of battery cell voltages includes a switching unit for changing a polarity of a voltage received from a battery cell. The voltage measuring apparatus according to the related art includes a capacitor for storing voltages received from a plurality of battery cells.
When a plurality of battery cells are sequentially connected to the capacitor, a polarity of the voltage stored in the capacitor is alternately changed. The switching unit for changing the polarity of the voltage stored in the capacitor is sequentially and directly connected to the battery cells, respectively.
However, at least two of the battery cells have high voltages across the battery cell, respectively. As illustrated above, since the switching unit is directly connected to the battery cells, the switching unit must be configured by high voltage switching elements.
The high voltage switching elements have a larger size or a higher cost as compared with other type switching elements. Accordingly, the size and the cost of the voltage measuring apparatus are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.